


Sensitive Sole

by Polaroid_Memoir



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Feedback Kink, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, They connect and share their experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir
Summary: Connor and Sixty decide to embark on an ambitious foot fetish project together, sharing just about as much as they can stand with each other.____This one is a drabble request that ran wild~Some foot kink and some sharing experiences using the 'connect' feature kink (which i've labelled as 'Feedback Kink' because i'm not sure what to call it)
Relationships: Connor/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Sensitive Sole

Together they had extensively explored every aspect of Connor’s fixation with having his feet stimulated, incrementally of course, and it had been thoroughly enjoyable for both of them. However it seemed that all of this exploration hadn’t satiated Connor’s desire, it had only served to enhance it in almost exponential orders of magnitude, and now Connor had given him an extremely interesting request. 

Connor wanted them to play with each other’s feet simultaneously, and he wanted to connect to him to share their experiences in real-time.

They would need to plan very carefully for it if they wanted to pull it off safely, they’d fooled around a little in this area before by accident, but stopped due to the inherent danger that came with it, but with adequate preparation it was entirely feasible.

So they began to work on the project in between their other obligations. They continually checked each other's work, going over every variable, the last thing they needed was to get caught in an endless feedback loop of pleasure and never stop, or worse overload themselves to the point of breaking (though Sixty had to admit he did find this idea somewhat enticing). 

After completion and meticulous scrutinisation of their code base, after a full week of work it was finally ready. Though Sixty had taken it on himself to perform the final check, by this point Connor was beginning to lose his patience.

“It’s done,” he affirmed, “When would you like to-”

“Now,” Connor insisted.

“So eager,” he smiled at Connor, he was adorable when he was worked up like this.

“You’re lucky enough that I took the time to focus on checking it as many times as we did, I was already impatient two days ago, and this past hour I nearly lost all composure from the anticipation.”

“I know, but I can’t help but tease you. Where do you want to do it?”

Connor bit his lip as his LED spun blue to yellow, “The rug, in front of the fireplace, fire on, lights out.”

“Feeling romantic? I’ll indulge you.” 

They sat down on the faux sheepskin rug facing each other, sliding their legs together until their crotch plates touched and lay down along one side. Their naked bodies softly illuminated by the comforting glow of electronic flames dancing across the display screen of the artificial fireplace. 

They each took the other’s foot in hand. Connor smiled widely as he began to recede the synthskin back up along his foot to his ankle and away from his hands, Sixty following his lead. 

They initiated a connection between them along with a dialogue line so that they wouldn’t have to verbally communicate, it was just easier that way.

《Sixty》 :// Are you ready?

《Connor》 :// More than ready.

Sixty began to rub small circles into the sole of Connor’s feet with his thumbs, knowing exactly where all of his favourite pressure points were. Connor squirmed with delight as his foot tingled gently under Sixty’s fingers, and a second later Sixty felt it too. 

It was just as curious as the first time they’d traded information like this, he was feeling it, without a doubt, but he was feeling it _in Connor’s body_ and coupled with Connor’s response to it, the sensation was already a lot. Then the second layer kicked in, his perception bounced back to Connor and amplified everything. 

At this point the safety limiter activated, preventing infinite reflection. Sixty felt a little remorse at the necessity of it, but understood that becoming that overloaded was best kept as a fantasy.

《Connor》 :// It’s already so good, feeling you get off on me like this.

《Sixty》 :// Do you want to make it better.

《Connor》 :// Obviously.

《Sixty》 :// Then mirror my actions.

Connor started to rub circles into Sixty’s sole in perfect synchronisation, and whilst they didn’t _need_ to vocalise, Connor did anyway, albeit involuntarily, whimpering endearingly from the layers of feedback.

Sixty popped Connor’s big toe into his mouth, Connor followed, but when Sixty began to lick along the seams of the plastic Connor couldn’t copy anymore, he was already delightfully overwhelmed. His mouth popped off of Sixty as his whining increased into a low moan.

《Sixty》 :// I wonder how loud you’re going to get.

He started to work his tongue in between the plastic, slipping it down until it made contact with the rubberised protective casing around the joint that connected Connor’s toe to the rest of his foot. 

The wave of feedback from that was incredibly intense, Connor got even louder. 

《Sixty》 :// What about my toe?

《Connor》 :// Can’t.

《Sixty》 :// Finally, something that’s too much for you.

《Connor》 :// Sixty please,

He proceeded to work his way along each toe on Connor’s foot in the same manner, he knew Connor enjoyed it, but having the perfect relay of his feelings let Sixty know _exactly_ where he should stimulate next. Whatever sharing this connection eliminated in mystery it gained in intimacy. 

After he’d exhausted Connor’s toes he switched his attention, licking stripes along Connor's sole from the heel to the ball of his foot, delighting in the feeling of the cool plastic on his tongue, and all of the trace particles he found there too. 

Wondering how much father he could take it, he took to manipulating each of Connor’s toes in turn, rolling the overworked joints in between his thumb and forefinger, whilst he continued licking Connor’s sole without restraint. 

《Sixty》 :// How’s this?

He teased, of course he knew how it was, he felt Connor’s exacerbation at his remark for a fraction of a second before his pleasure swelled again, he was well and truly on the way to orgasm, the tingling in his foot reaching a level he’d never experienced before.

Sixty knew what would push Connor over, he stopped licking, and held Connor’s foot firmly with both hands, then he pressed down as hard as he could (without causing damage). Several of Connor’s favourite sensors lit up delightfully, the information flooding him, and sending him. 

Connor’s voice broke out from moaning into a mechanical screech as he crested, bringing Sixty with him as he went. He had anticipated that this could happen, but he wasn’t ready for it, the sheer force of Connor’s orgasm ignited his own, and when they overlapped.

**… when they overlapped.**

**_… when they overlapped._ **

It was just about the most vastly intense feeling either of them had ever felt. It almost defied quantification, and it pushed them both to the upper limits of their processing ability. 

They both stalled, LEDs spinning red, complimenting the light from the fireplace. After a reprise of exactly three minutes and thirty eight seconds they came back to full cognitive capacity. 

《Sixty》 :// We might need to reduce the sensitivity.

《Connor》 :// I dread to think what would’ve happened if I’d actually carried on mirroring you.

《Sixty》 :// We would’ve reset, that’s all.

《Connor》 :// Of course, but I was being hyperbolic.

《Sixty》 :// Of course.

《Connor》 :// Thank you for indulging me.

《Sixty》 :// It was my pleasure.

Sixty _felt_ Connor’s eyes roll at that.

《Sixty》 :// You love me really.

《Connor》 :// I do, it’s true. 

《Sixty》 :// 💙

《Connor》 :// 💙


End file.
